Comforter
by Bellum Gerere
Summary: At the end of the first book, Finn is roaming the corridors at night and decides to stop by Enna's room. What happens there is not remarkable nor overly romantic, but he sees it as significant-proof of his loyalty. If only she could see...


_So I recently re-read the first two books in the series, and I'm hooked yet again. (I'm getting the next two online-we have no decent bookstores in the middle of nowhere.) I'm not ashamed to admit that I think I have fallen in love with Finn =) I don't know, he's just so…awesome. It has nothing to do with the fact that I picture him looking like Jackson Rathbone. I swear._

_Okay, maybe it does. But I can't help it if I'm in love with him either._

_Anyway, this is my first fanfic for the series, but there will definitely be more. Right now, I'm just going to do a series of short Enna/Finn one-shots, since I haven't read the last two books yet, but I'll probably do something lengthier eventually._

_In this one, Finn is roaming the corridors at the end of "Goose Girl" and decides he wants to stop by Enna's room…the rest follows =)_

_-Alice :P_

**Comforter**

_"All I've ever wanted was to be near you."_

She lay motionless, one hand under the pillow, holding it in place. Her long dark hair fanned out behind her. It shined where the moonlight touched it. The pale skin of her neck was exposed, seeming to glow even in darkness that was near-absolute.

He knew that in his sixteen years he'd never seen anything so beautiful.

Her deep breathing was the only sound as he shut the door and took the careful steps necessary to get to her bed. He walked through a patch of light the high windows cast onto the marble floor and had to blink several times before his eyes adjusted to it. Candlelight, that was what he used on the way there, but he'd been forced to blow it out when he opened the door.

The darkness did not seem so frightening here, where he was surrounded by walls and towers. Safety. The feeling had never been as strong as it was there.

As he'd made his way down the corridors he prayed that she would let him stay on the off chance she woke up. He just wanted to be hear her, to feel her breathing beside him and know that she was there. But he didn't know if she felt the same way.

_Enna_. Her name burned on the tip of his tongue, and he fought not to whisper it into the dark. He'd only known her for a few days and already she consumed his every thought. He could still feel the pressure of her hand on his shoulder, an echo or ghostly presence that wouldn't go away.

She moaned in her sleep as he thought this, because restless and turned. She was mumbling too fast for him to understand, but the terrified tone of her voice alerted him to what was going on.

She was lost in a nightmare.

He shook her shoulder, gently at first and then with more force. She wouldn't wake up. But she had to. Her name fell from his lips repeatedly as he tried to wake her.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she rolled onto her back and her eyes snapped open. He leaned away as she took in the scene. She didn't look surprised to see him there.

"Finn," she mumbled, and then burst into tears.

His reaction was instant-there was no time to think. He wrapped his arms around her and let her sob into his shoulder. The same place she'd rested her hand.

Neither of them knew how long they sat there, Enna crying, Finn comforting. Some time later she pulled away and smiled weakly at him. Her eyes were red and bloodshot.

"You didn't have to come down here," she said.

He looked at her in his steady way and responded with "Yes, I did."

She bit her lip in a show of uncertainty and laid back down. She expected him to leave, but he didn't move, remaining on the edge of the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly. She hesitated, then shook her head, and he felt his heart crack at the thought that she might not trust him.

"It's not you," she said quietly. _How did she know I was thinking that?_ "I wouldn't talk to anyone about it. But…if it's not too much trouble, could you…would you mind staying with me? Just until I fall asleep." Even in the dark, he could see her blush.

"Yes, I will. Of course." He sat awkwardly, neither of them quite sure what to do.

"Lay down," Enna urged, tugging on his hand. He complied, ending up a little closer than he should've been. But how could he help it. He just wanted to be close to her.

She curled up next to him, against his side, and he tensed involuntarily. No one had ever been quite _that_ close to him before. No one that wasn't related to him, at least. If she needed him, though, he would be there. For as long as it took to make her see that everything was okay. That it always would be.

But he didn't know if she felt the same way.


End file.
